


Wasps

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Wasps, i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: Kara gets scared of a wasp so Lena is brave and tries to get rid of it. Key word is "tries"





	

Lena was led out on Kara’s sofa watching a trashy TV show. The balcony doors were slightly open so the heat of the summer was warming up the room beautifully. The warmth of the room made Lena sleepy and her eyes began to drift closed until a shrill scream erupted from the kitchen behind her. She wasted no time and threw herself off the couch and towards the place where Kara had just screamed from. 

Kara was squeezed into one of the counters with fear in her eyes. “LENA!”

“What?! What is it?” Lena rushed out looking at Kara and seeing no imminent threat. Kara shakily lifted her hand and pointed to something, her finger began to follow whatever it was she was pointing at. “Baby what are you looking at?” Lena asked still concerned.

“It’s a FREAKING WASP LENA!” Kara yelled and she tried to shimmy into the counter even more. She let out another shriek as the wasp came slightly closer. Lena’s shoulders dropped all the tension they were carrying and she rolled her eyes.

“Kara, you scared me half to death,” Lena breathed.

“I’LL BE THE ONE DEAD IN A MINUTE! GET RID OF IT!” Kara said, still shouting. Lena chuckled and grabbed the newspaper that was on the table before rolling it up, half as a swatter and half as a way to usher the poor wasp out.

“It’s only a wasp Kara, it’s more afraid of you than you are of it,” Lena tried to reason. “There’s no reason to be afraid, you baby.”

“I am not afraid I’m just-,” at this moment the wasp made a sharp movement towards Kara and the women practically jumped over the table and ran through the apartment into the bathroom screaming. “OKAY I AM AFRAID!” Lena heard her shout from the bathroom.

Lena rolled her eyes once again and made her move to get rid of the wasp. She began gently trying to almost waft it to the opened doors but every time she got it near the balcony it would fly the other way and almost straight into Lena’s face. She was getting tired of the audacity the wasp had just flying around as if it paid rent. “Right you nasty bugger,” she muttered. “I didn’t want it to come to this but it’s happened.” Lena then proceeded to violently swat the newspaper in the direction of the wasp, needless to say it wasn’t working, the wasp was too quick. Lena’s arm soon got tired but nevertheless she continued as it came flying next to her.

It buzzed right by her ear and she swore it was laughing at her, the bastard.

“Oh Christ my bloody life,” she said ducking her head away from the wasp’s path. Lena stopped her movements and was breathing heavily. Something unnerved her; she turned her head to see the wasp hovering by her head before it flew at her as if it was ready to sting. Lena threw the paper in the air and traced Kara’s steps by running to the bathroom yelling “FUUUCCKKK” as she went.

 

“It’s just a wasp, she said. There’s nothing to be afraid of, she said.”

“Kara.”

“Now look at you, sat in the bathtub with me because a wasp kicked your ass.”

“A wasp didn’t kick my ass!”

“Lena.”

“What?”

“The wasp definitely kicked your ass."

 

“Okay, I think it’s gone.”

“Oh thank God! I thought we were going to have to ring Alex to smoke it out!”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“Shh shh.”

“What?”

“Do you hear that?”

“Oh God.”

“About face, Kara! About face! GET BACK IN THE TUB!”

“I’M CALLING ALEX.”

“GET J’ONN TOO FOR GOODNESS SAKE.”

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate wasps


End file.
